With fast development of the display technology, displays show development trends of high integration level and low cost. A Gate Driver on Array (GOA) technology integrates a thin film transistor (TFT) gate switching circuit on an array substrate of a display panel for carrying out scanning driving on the display panel, so that a bonding region for a gate Integrated Circuit (IC) and a wiring space for a fan-out region on the display panel can be omitted. By adopting the GOA technology, not only product cost can be reduced in two aspects, material cost and production process, but also the display panel can achieve attractive design in both symmetric profile and narrow frame; and moreover, this integrated process can further omit a bonding process for a gate scanning line, so that capacity and yield are improved.
Generally, a gate driving circuit is formed by a plurality of cascaded shift registers, and an output signal end of each stage of shift register respectively corresponds to one gate line and is configured for sequentially outputting scanning signals line by line to a plurality of gate lines. With a higher and higher resolution required by a large-sized display, the gate driving circuit is generally implemented by pre-charging, i.e., each stage of shift register in the gate driving circuit sequentially outputs, and each clock signal sequentially has an overlap of 1/n of a pulse width, that is, the scanning signal output by a current stage of shift register and the scanning signal output by a previous stage of shift register have the overlap of 1/n of the pulse width.